1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new spectacles or glasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional spectacles generally comprises a pair of spectacle lenses each supported by a lens frame, bridge means for connecting the lens frames with each other and for supporting the weight of the spectacles on the user's nose, and a side pivotally connected with each of the lens frames and extending backwardly so that it can be placed on the top of the ear of a user to hold the spectacles against the user's head.
Since the weight of the spectacles is substantially exerted on the user's nose, it is frequent that the user is made unpleasant.